The Cure
by herointhecrowd
Summary: Rachel is his cure. Her voice is his medicine. Her touch is his drug. And he's an addict.


Disclaimer: I own nothing, except Finn Hudson's body which I want look no body's business. Ooooooh God. However, if i can't have him, I guess Rachel can. (pouts) Reviews are much appreciated, and will fill the whole my need for Finn Hudson left!

* * *

Singing was football. That was the only plausible way she could truly explain the victorious high she felt when that high G fell from her mouth like velvet. To him, that high note was the first down. When she escaladed perfectly into the triple forte, the accelerando echoing in the Glee auditorium, it was like single-handedly barreling into the red zone and hearing the cheerleaders scream their cheers.

But there was one sensation Rachel could never fully explain to Finn until he had experienced it himself.

He was dancing—really dancing, without fearing for his reputation for the first time ever—when he saw it, felt it. He could feel the magic jetting out from his feet as though he was flying, and as she touched his hand, her fingers slipping over his, it was as though the entire world had bottomed out, but she had caught him. He was hanging on the edge and she stopped him from falling. There was just something hypnotizing in her eyes as he spun her around. She looked at him as though, for once, he was more important than her tone and her breathing, and it was by focusing on him that she became better. It made him feel special for some odd reason. He did not care what Quinn was surely thinking; he could see a flash of bleached blonde hair out of the corner of his eye. All he saw was Rachel, and that thought scared him.

~G~

Rachel's nimble fingers thumbed through the musical selection. Mr. Schuester had made the final decision that morning, and she was the first to get her eager hands on them. She looked over each member's parts with hungry eyes, devouring every musical term or note in her path. Then, she stopped, dropping the other sheets for the one she had not expected to find. Mr. Shuester couldn't have hated her, she decided. He had to love her.

She had gotten back her duet. Finn Hudson and Rachel Berry were singing Don't Stop Believing at Regionals.

"Mr. Schue," Of course he was in his office, and he just smiled as she came trudging into his office triumphantly. "Thank," but he waved his hand, dismissing her thanks. "She could never fill the song the way you do Rachel. Besides, Finn sings better with you anyway." Inwardly—and perversely, but she would never tell anyone else that—she was thrilled by this fact. Rachel beamed at him, giddy. For once, she felt like any normal teenage girl with a normal crush on the quarterback. And he sang better with her. Not that blonde bimbo psycho bitch who's idea of Mama Mia was Italian meatballs being lobbed through the air.

Rachel tore through the halls toward the auditorium, knowing that beyond those doors, Finn was waiting.

~G~

The moment she crashed through the doors, Finn was beaming. He wanted to laugh at her, and to run his fingers through her hair, and to sing. God he wanted to sing. Shaking his head, he merely snorted, "Um, you ok Rach?" He could tell by the glimmer in her eyes she was more than ok.

"Yes, actually," she was breathless, and for a vain moment, she wondered how her hair looked. It was odd how he was beginning to affect her. Wondering how her appearance seemed was a very uncharacteristic thing.

She ambled up to Finn, despite Quinn's suspicious eyeing, and handed him the sheet music. His brow knotted together, and she grinned. He couldn't understand why she was so excited. He knew music was her "thing," but what did that sheet have to do with anything? Her grin widened, and she murmured breezily, "Read the top."

When she talked like that, it was all Finn could do not to push her up against the wall and show her exactly what _should _have taken place during Push It. His fingers trembled with want, but still he looked down at her command. And then he read it. They were singing. They were singing their song. He looked back at her, beaming. "We got out song back, Berry."

Quinn realized what was happening all too quickly. As Finn continued to stare down at Rachel, mesmerized by the slow, gentle movements of her chest as she breathed in and out, his girlfriend screeched, "You gave that little backstage _slut _ my part?!" Mr. Schuester's brow furrowed as he stepped into the auditorium. He looked down at Artie who was sitting in his chair beside the piano. "Why is it," his teacher asked him, "that whenever I come to rehearsal, there is always a woman mad at me?" Artie shrugged and Kurt replied, "Maybe it's because you wear sweater vests."

In moments, the plan was set. Despite Quinn's exceedingly unnecessary amount of grumbles shared between her and her fellow Cheerios, Rachel was flying. Once, she could have sworn she felt Finn touch her hand, but she was sure that was just her imagination. _Now, now, Rachel. Wishful thinking didn't get Elphaba anywhere, and it certainly won't help you. _And then, their song began.

Her voice seemed louder and more spirited than usual, and he missed it. Finn missed how she could sing, how she danced into his arms as though they truly were star-crossed lovers. In a one sided way, they were. He had come to terms with the fact that he was simply entranced by the spell of unrequited love. It shouldn't have been there. Nothing should have been there. But there was a static in the room, one that resonated off every substance in the room. He could feel it cleanly in his bones. And when she touched him, when he held her hand, the entire line of static burst into an electric shock. Finn had never been good with emotions, but he was positive that she could feel it.

~G~

Mr. Schuester clapped, a small grin on his face. "Now that," he chuckled slightly, "would have made Journey proud. Good work today kids. Really good. Rachel, Finn, excellent lead vocals. I'm truly impressed." Finn made no moves to get closer to Quinn. She stood there, expecting him to walk out with her and the othersfrom "their" crowd. But he didn't want to be in that crowd. He wanted to be next to Rachel Berry. The same Rachel Berry who's voice still ricocheted in his mind.

He turned to face the two teenagers again, before saying, "The rest of you are dismissed. However, Rachel and Finn, you two haven't gotten as much practice time in. I'd like for you to stay after school a little longer just to practice. Stay as long as you feel you need." He checked his phone, his brow furrowing as he read the message his wife had just sent him, before sighing. "On second thought, maybe not. It seems I have father duty to do."

Rachel decided she refused to give up her chance to be alone with Finn. "No, Mr. S, Finn and I can take care of ourselves. We'll practice for a while then go. I mean, we must be perfect, otherwise it could go down on my record as a flaw, and we can't have that, now can we Finn?" She batted her long, dark eyelashes at him, watching with joy as he grinned down at her.

"Yeah. I'd hate for that to happen."

Mr. Schue tossed a look between the two, before smiling and shrugging. "Thanks guys, that's a huge help. Alright everyone, you're dismissed." Upon these words, their teacher hurried out of the auditorium.

Sparks flew from Quinn's burning eyes. "Finn." He sighed, turning his eyes off of the girl in front of him to face his girlfriend. Suddenly, she wasn't as pretty as he had thought. "What the hell is your problem?" The demand sent him over the edge. He closed his eyes, before sighing, "Quinn, we aren't going anywhere. We're breaking apart, and um… I think we need to ya know… I think we need to break up. I mean," he tried to look at her, "I'll stick around because of… Well, I have a job to do. But, I can't be with you Quinn." Quinn was fuming. She grabbed for Puck's arm—much to his pleasure—and hissed, "It's not even yours, Finn Hudson. The baby is Puck's, not yours. He had sex with me, not you. So just hang out with you're beloved little Gleeks; I have better things to do." The blonde proceeded in the other direction, tugging her new man-candy beside her. Finn stared off, watching as her blonde ponytail bobbed up and down. Mercedes looked between the door where Quinn had stormed out to Finn's open mouth, before throwing her bag over her shoulder, and muttering, "Damn I love highschool."

When the others were, gone, Rachel and Finn stood alone in the auditorium that suddenly felt too hot. She gaped at him, very indiscreetly. He stared at the floor, before whispering, "She said it was mine… She said I was going to be a father." Rachel took a bold step toward him, and whispered, "She… She lied to you Finn." He nodded gently, turning to her. She slowly dropped the music and pulled him to her, wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him. He istantly wrapped his arm around her thin waist, pulling her tightly against his chest. She could feel him sobbing with silent sobs, and whispered gently, "Finn… Finn, it's okay. Shh…" It was so uncharacteristic for her, but she didn't care. She wanted to be vulnerable. For him, she wanted to let down the walls she had built up out of straight-edge clothing and sheet music. She wanted him to see her.

Moments later, he pulled back, staring down into her eyes. "I…" he sighed, dropping his gaze, and finished, "I don't think I ever loved her."

Rachel tried not to be thrilled. She tried to hide it from her face, but when he looked at her, she was sure he saw it, because she thought she saw a small smile flicker over his face.

"C'mon," She slipped out of his grip, leaving her small hand in his. "We have a song to sing." He smiled weakly, knowing that nothing would be able to cure his sadness more than her voice blaring in the auditorium.

~G~

Finn groaned, collapsing onto the stage. Rachel giggled, walking over to him. "Tired, Finn?" He nodded weakly, looking up at her. "You're a mad woman, Berry. Absolutely crazy." She laughed, sitting beside him on the stage. Suddenly, he remembered kissing her before. He closed his eyes, trying to remember the feel of her lips on his.

"Finn?" He opened his eyes, turning to the source of her voice. She smiled and whispered, "You said you never loved her." He nodded, confidently now. The pain was almost gone, still there, but healing. Her voice was his medicine. Her touch was his drug. She was becoming the cure.

"Then…" She took a deep breath. "Who did you love?" He stared her down, then reached out, cupping her tiny face. He let his eyes roam over her, pausing on her full lips. "You, I think." He hadn't realized he was speaking aloud, before her lips were against his. He felt her lips moving gently, and he moved back, feeling his heart rate accelerating. Not even that damn mail man could help him now.

She moved on top of him, feeling his hands slip down her sides, grasping her hips and pulling her down against his hips. His tongue ran slowly over her lips. She moaned, and he took his chance to slip his tongue into her mouth. Soon, their tongues were dancing, wrestling for dominance. The other kiss hadn't been like this. The other kissed was slow and hesitant, testing. Now they couldn't get enough of each other. Rachel's mind was clouded by his breath and his taste, and she wanted more. His hand slowly began to slip up the curve of her lower back, pulling the hem of her shirt with his fingers. She whimpered, pulling away. As they both fought to catch their breath, she kissed down his neck, loving the groans she received. She was completely inexperienced, but that didn't seem to matter.

He pulled back, his breath short but heavy. Finn smiled, kissed her once more, then whispered, "Does that mean I love you too?" Rachel grinned, nodded, then dipped her lips back onto his.

* * *

Review! Review review review! :)


End file.
